


Family Means

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [66]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Corsetry, Crack, Crossdressing, Dildos, Disney References, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, References to Bestiality, Roleplay, S&M, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Kevin is family, there are some activities he can be involved in.  Family activities.  Activities that you do with your family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Means

**Dean:**  SAM! CAS IS HOME!

 **Sam:**  COOL! ASK HIM IF HE’S FEELING THE BLUE LACY CORSET OR THE CRUSHED VELVET BUSTIER!

 **Dean:** ON IT.

 **Cas:** Are we doing the thing with…?

 **Dean:**  Oh yeah. SAMMY? ARE WE DOING THE THING WITH THE FLOGGER OR…?

 **Sam:**  NAH. JUST THE CATTLE PROD.

 **Dean:**  AWESOME.

 **Cas:** The blue one, then.

 **Dean:**  HE WANTS THE MARIE ANTOINETTE!

 **Sam:**  COOL! I’LL BRING DOWN THE HEELS TOO, THEN.

 **Dean:**  AND MY CRAVAT FOR KEVIN!

…

 **Kevin:**  What.

 **Dean:**  Cravat. A kind of neck band worn by—

 **Kevin:** I know what a cravat is.

 **Dean:**  So what’s the problem? Oh, are you more of a corset kind of guy? That’s fine. I’m sure Cas has something that would fit you.

 **Cas:**  Oh! I have a lovely pink floral—

 **Kevin:** No! I mean, maybe. I’ve never tried…that’s not the point. What are you guys doing? Is this some weird demon-killing ritual?

 **Dean:**  What? No! It’s an orgy. Duh. It’s been forever since we’ve all been in the same place at the same level of sanity. Gotta take advantage while you can. And now that Cas is here we can—

 **Kevin:**  Dude. I am not having an orgy with you!

 **Dean:** What? Look, I know you’re sad that Gabriel isn’t here, but I’m sure he’ll be back next week.

 **Kevin:** I don’t know who Gabriel is…?

 **Sam:** *entering in a leather thong and nothing else* Gabriel is a kinky bastard. I texted him to get his butt down here. He didn’t text me back.

*Sam starts handing out costume pieces glumly*

 **Dean:**  Aw. It’s okay, Sam, I know how much you miss him. We all miss him…

 **Kevin:**  …I have no idea who he is…

 **Dean:**  …but I have faith he’ll be back this year.

 **Kevin:**  That’s awesome. Can we get back to discussing the orgy we are DEFINITELY NOT HAVING?

 **Dean:**  If you would rather just watch the first time…

 **Kevin:** What? No! Why are we having sex at all?!?

 **Dean:** Didn’t I explain this? If you don’t feel comfortable, of course we can work on exploring the kinks you are interested in…

 **Kevin:** Explain this? When did you explain this? You have never explained to me…oh! That is a very nice bustle. I like the lines of…no! where was I…oh! Yeah! Orgies were not explained to me!

 **Dean:** Well, like I said, we’re family, and family mean no one gets left out of the orgy.

 **Kevin:** Well, there goes the sanctity of one beloved childhood movie.

 **Sam:**  We do a bunch of those! You should see Cas’ kinky Rafiki…

 **Kevin:** Gah!

 **Cas:**  I have this stick I put in my—

 **Kevin:**  OH MY GOD!

 **Dean:**  That’s probably a bit advanced for you. What about one of the ones without role play bestiality?

 **Sam:** Aw, that nixes Cinderella, Snow White and Rapunzel!

 **Kevin:** I don’t want to do Disney role play! Please, stop talking about Disney role play!

 **Sam:** Okay! Communication is really important in these things. Just let us know what type of role play…

 **Dean:** Remember. This is a safe space. We are all family here…

 **Kevin:** You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means.

 **Sam:**  PRINCESS BRIDE *running out of the room* I’LL GET ANDRE, THE GIANT DILDO!

 **Kevin:** I think you guys are missing the point. Family does not equal orgies!

 **Dean:**  Aw. That’s adorable. Of course it does!

 **Kevin:**  No it…!

 **Sam:** *running back in with more costumes* Kevin, you wanna be Westley or Buttercup?

 **Kevin:** I don’t want…ugh. Give me the dress. And it better be the wedding one.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want updates as they happen, follow me on tumblr, where I am going by using-this-name (with dashes instead of underscores).
> 
> I would also LOVE any prompts that you would like to send me on tumblr. Any pairing, or any trope!


End file.
